The Weird Little Shy Girl
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: An American transfer which had her magic sealed by her parents, comes to Hogwarts. People know her as the shy girl who doesn't talk much until two of her American friends show up. One is a wiccen-earth and the other a celestial-moon/stars . DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A new beginning.**

**Lets ROCK!**

**--**

**Let me explain about the name. Ginnie. Yes, well, I thought about her character and her friends and I decided that I really liked them so I want to use them in more stories. However, The name is actually Ginny, as it is in my Air Gear story, but since Ron's sister's name is Ginny I needed to spell it differently yet still have it be a short version of Virginia (you'll understand later).**

**Ugh. I actually spent a lot of time deciding on the name. Whether to spell it differently or just to change the name entirely. But I wanted to keep the name so I just spelled it differently. **

**Please tell me if it's a bit confusing. I swear I'm not trying to make it confusing but seriously tell me if it is. Ron's sister, Ginny, might not show up all that much.**

**Any suggestions? Review and tell me. M'kay? AWESOME!**

**--**

The ceremony couldn't have lasted more than an hour or two yet it seemed far longer to the teenage girl in the long black gown. Tears streamed down her face as Ginnie tried to remain silent by biting her lip. She held her hair which rested over her right shoulder and she tried to keep her head held high.

Both of her brothers were beside her. Both were also crying but more openly. She was far better at hiding her emotions and feelings from the public.

Once it was over she and her older brothers left for home.

--

The house was dreary and depressing. She would be alone for most of the time. Her eldest brother, Peter, lived in another state so he would be leaving soon, and the middle child (still her older brother though) would be off to college next year.

Ginnie loved to be alone yet hated the feeling of loneliness. Weird, huh? Well she changed into normal clothes and left for the outside. She sat in her favorite tree to climb, especially when she was sad, and began singing.

Unsure why, but she sang Once Upon a December from the movie Anastasia.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December

Suddenly a letter dropped into her lap. She looked up and saw a gray owl. "A barn owl? Maybe. Who knows. I have no idea how to tell the difference between owl species. Anyway, what's this letter?" She opened the envelope and looked at the paper.

Dear Ginnie,

We are pleased to inform, blah blah blah, accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Witchcraft and Wizardry? What the hell? Right, well let's see…a list of what I need…..hey I can take a pet….cool. I could take the dog…no way. This is a school and even though he's a poodle he would cause way too much trouble. Besides, according to this I can bring a cat, owl, or toad. Gee, great options. I'll go with the cat._

WAIT!

_I'm not magic. What's the deal? Hey wait, there's another sheet of paper. More reading. Fun. Anyway…_

You are probably very confused as to your sudden acceptance into the school so allow me to explain.

_Freakin' mind readers._

As a young child you showed the gift of magic though your parents believed magic was very unsuitable for a girl who lives in America, thus they sealed your magic within you. Their sudden death ended the spell and thus you are free to use magic.

_I'm magic……..AWESOME!_

So that you may learn to use this gift properly, we insist you come to Hogwarts as soon as you gain this letter.

_Well that's just great. How am I supposed to get there?_

Our gatekeeper should arrive soon to help you gather your supplies and he shall explain in more detail. We hope to see you at Hogwarts in the near future.

Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

--

That was certainly an interesting letter. Gatekeeper, eh? Should be interesting. Ginnie showed the letter to Robert and Peter (her brothers) and while they found it kind of strange they agreed to wait with her for the gatekeeper to show and find out what's happening.

They heard a motorcycle outside. The three of them ran outside to see said motorcycle flying and coming into the driveway with a large man on it. Once he stopped, the man got off and walked over to them, towering over even Peter.

"'ello there," he said.

"Um….hello. Are you the gatekeeper?" Ginnie asked.

"Yes. Name's Rubeus Hagrid," Hagrid said. "Now which one o' you am I s'posed to be pickin' up?"

Ginnie stepped forward. "Me. So how are we getting there? And where exactly are we going?"

"We're gonna fly, o'course. We need to go ter Diagon Alley first," he replied. Ginnie, Robert, and Peter's jaw opened. Fly?

"First, can you explain more about what's happening? According to the letter this school doesn't start for several more months. Why leave now?" Peter asked. Hagrid grunted (but not unfriendly like.)

"Well ya see, normally kids start once they turn 11 but this girl couldn't come since her magic was sealed. Now we need to try and get her caught up, so I'm ter take her to get her supplies and show her around the school. Also, she needs ter study mostly everything she woulda learned in the past three years. Don't worry though, I'm s'posed to bring her back before the new term," Hagrid explained.

"So you're saying that I have a few months to learn what others did in 3 years?" Ginnie asked, unbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. And then yer gonna have to take an exam to see if you managed. If you can, then the headmaster knows you're ready to enter the 4th year. The exam is split up into 3 parts, for each grade level. The first one you fail is the grade you'll be put in."

"No pressure of course," Ginnie said, sarcastically.

--

After saying goodbyes, Ginnie and Hagrid were flying off on the motorcycle. Ginnie was trying to keep from screaming her heart out. Instead she contented herself by silently thinking, _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_. For some reason it helped.

After a bit, actually a while went by since they were going to a different continent, they landed in London. Hagrid said they were right outside Diagon Alley but all Ginnie saw was a normal alley with a black door on one side and a brick wall on the other. However, after Hagrid tapped a series of individual bricks with a strange pink umbrella, the wall moved around and became a doorway.

"Oh my God." In front of them were now crowds of people, many with pointed hats, and large shops.

--

Hagrid mostly had to keep a hold on Ginnie so she wouldn't run off everywhere. Unknown to Ginnie, her family seemed to have some wizard money. Apparently no one in her family had truly approved of learning magic so the coins were never used and rested in a vault underground. Cool.

After the money was picked up, Ginnie and Hagrid first picked up every book Ginnie should have had. Basically, that's a lot of books. Ginnie insisted on carrying at least some of them but Hagrid replied that she still needed more things and she'd be busy carrying those. Ginnie sighed but agreed while she and Hagrid went to pick up a cauldron and gloves.

Hagrid placed the books and gloves into the cauldron as the two of them went to get Ginnie her robes.

--

"Black, nice," she commented as her measurements were taken. While the seamstress was gone Ginnie pondered what the students were like at Hogwarts. _ I wonder if any of them like anime. Nah. Probably not. Stupid British people. But wait. If the school's in Scotland, are they Scottish? Or are they still British? I'm confused. Oh well, hey the robe seller lady person is back._

"Here's your robe, dear," the lady said. "Oh, thank you." Ginnie gathered up the robe and left with the half-giant.

"So, what's next?" she asked and then got extremely excited when Hagrid said she needed a wand.

--

Ollivander's was a nice little store. It looked like a shoe store, but whatever. Ollivander himself was a very nice man. Polite…and he didn't get visibly angry when Ginnie accidently caused an explosion with the second wand she tried. The first wand only made a small fire.

The third wand made her feel warm inside as it glowed. Ollivander said that meant that is was her wand, then started talking about how the wand chooses the wizard but Ginnie was too focused on the stick in her hand.

13 ¾ inch willow wood with the core of powdered dragon scales. Sweetness. The wood was such a dark brown it was almost black.

--

After overcoming some inner dilemma, Ginnie asked Hagrid about animals. When he said that is was perfectly okay they found the pet store place. Well, it was like a pet store only it was much, much, MUCH, cooler.

Ginnie searched and found the most adorable cat ever. It had large amber eyes, small fangs, and its sleek black fur had a green sheen to it. He sat with his tail curled around his feet as he gazed up at her, almost smirking up at her. That was it. She was definitely getting this cat.

"Now to name you…let's see. I got it. I'm going to name you Kisshu." Ginnie almost let out a girlish squeal at the name of her favorite alien on Tokyo Mew Mew (actual anime. Little girly but still awesome.)

She later found out how….appropriate the name was for the young cat. He seemed to have the same personality as the cocky, perverted alien. He wouldn't hang around males, preferring to hiss at them, and yet he acted completely calm and gentle around females. Also when Ginnie tried to get him to eat cat food he looked at her and she could imagine him raising an eyebrow and saying "You have got to be kidding me."

Stupid independence. Oh well. She loved him.

--

The day was over quickly by the time Ginnie and Hagrid were at the inn. Ginnie fell asleep almost instantly when she lay down to sleep.

However, her sleep didn't seem to last long, even though it did, when Hagrid woke her up telling her that they needed to get going to get to Hogwarts. "Oh yeah."

--

Flying to Hogwarts was interesting now that Ginnie's got the hang of flying. Now she can handle looking at the scenery without thinking she's about to die any second. Eventually they came to a large stone castle by a large black lake. To be honest, the place kind of creeped her out.

The inside though, well, the inside was still a bit eerie but maybe that was because it was dark outside. Anyway, Hagrid took Ginnie to a golden gargoyle statue, said _lemondrops_ and told her to walk up the stairs. Doing as he said, Ginnie left and then came to a large door. She knocked when an elderly man opened it.

He really just explained what Ginnie needed to go over in her books and how the school worked, after introducing himself as Dumbledore of course.

**--**

**I am not going into how the school works because if you're reading this story than you should know at least that much.**

**--**

"So are there no wizarding schools in America?" she asked.

"No," Dumbledore replied, "I'm afraid there isn't any. That is why you needed to come here."

"Oh, okay."

The meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore didn't last long because soon Ginnie was walking around the school with Hagrid. He was only giving her a small tour since he'd need to get her back to the states soon.

--

"Such a fascinating school," Ginnie commented as she and Hagrid began leaving the school.

"Sure is. Best school there is, I think." They just reached the large front door when a voice stopped them.

"Hagrid. Why don't you allow me to take her back? Certainly no need for you to go all that way." Ginnie turned and saw a tall woman with a very pointy hat.

"Well hello there. Ginnie, this is Professor McGonagall. She'll be teachin' ya Transfiguration," Hagrid said. Ginnie shook hands with the teacher. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed," the elderly woman replied.

"So are ya sure it's not a problem if you take her, Proffesor?" Hagrid asked.

"Certainly not. It will be far quicker as well if I simply apparate her home." Hagrid nodded, said goodbye, and left. The McGonagall woman told Ginnie to hold on tight to her arm as they apparated away.

**--**

**I can't remember what it felt like to Harry to apparate. Sorry.**

**--**

Before Ginnie knew it she was in front of her house. After waiting a second to wait for her head to stop spinning, she looked around for Professor McGonagall only to see that she had already left.

Ginnie snorted but walked into her house. Sort of. It took a while to get in because it was dark and Ginnie had to drag her supplies in since they were so heavy.

_I can't believe I'm saying this - well, thinking - but I can't wait to start studying._

**--**

**Well, that's it for the first chapter.**

**I know it kind of sucked.**

**I think I rushed through it, but I'll do better on the next one. Trust me.**

**--**

**Vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!**

**Review and bring on the flames!**

**Vote on my profile poll.**

**--**

Ginnie quickly learned that studying magic is **a lot** different from studying normal things. Everything was so strange and unique. She loved it. She could hardly believe this was happening to her. She's magic. She's going to a magical school. She has a cat!

Kisshu was no help at all with her studies. He'd sit on the book she was reading and wouldn't move his fat self. Okay, so he really isn't fat. He should be, considering how much he eats. He's almost scrawny, he's so lean.

Well that isn't very important right now. Let's focus on magic studies. History is the same everywhere. Not very exciting. Herbology was okay. Plants. Dirt. Mud. Killer plants that hate sunshine. Same old, same old. Potions was seriously awesome. Ginnie REALLY wanted to mix chemicals and ingredients. Who knows. Maybe she'll manage to blow something up. YAY EXPLOSIONS! Transfiguration was also amazingly cool. Now when someone bugs her, she can change him into a rat. HAHA! Defense against the Dark Arts…….the books were insane. Literally. Some of them, for her year 2 exam, were all about some vain pretty boy and all about his life. Nobody cares! Or rather nobody should care. Charms seemed like a fun class. Care of Magical Creatures….dangerous….animals…..claws…..animals…..fangs….animals….Oh yeah!

**--**

**Those are the only classes I can think of. :P**

**--**

Ginnie tried to practice magic when Peter and Robert weren't around. Not that hard since Peter had to leave. So sad. She missed him so much. Robert, well, he was someplace. Ginnie just didn't want him in the same room as her in case she accidently hurts him.

Ginnie was starting to get a little worried. She'd been working for three months and has gotten past the first year and most of the second year work. Only one month left and still a whole year to learn. Well, how hard could it be?

--

Ginnie walked out of her room after reviewing 3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts. "OMG. What, was the class taught by a freakin' werewolf or something? How am I supposed to learn all that it one month? Impossible. Still…I'm gonna do it." Ginnie walked downstairs to the kitchen and drank some chocolate milk, right from the carton. Why not? She was the only one who ever drank it. Plus, she didn't' really care.

"Alright now, back to studying! …I can't believe I just said that." Ginnie thought for a moment about that statement before heading back to the books. Apparently DADA had a lot to do with studying creatures and repelling them. _Shouldn't that be from Care of Magical Creatures? Oh wait, that's 'care' not…….some other word. What word? Protection? Deterring? Whatever. Either way it isn't that so it doesn't really matter. Ah! Distraction!_

"I hate being easily distracted."

--

Time was seriously running out. The teacher that was supposed to take Ginnie to her exam was going to show up any day now. She wasn't too worried. Her magic skills were actually pretty good, not like perfect genius person good, but hopefully not failing good.

Ginnie decided to look back over her books and some notes that she actually took. If she failed anything, it would definitely be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those books are just crazy, not to mention nearly impossible to understand by herself. What was really weird though was Kisshu actually helped out a little bit. He's definitely smarter than the average house cat. Cool.

_I wonder if he can do homework. _Evil laugh. _HA! The possibilities are endless!_

Kisshu hooked his claws into Ginnie's shoulders to keep from falling off as Ginnie ran back up stairs after eating (FOOD!) except, well, she tripped on the stairs, spilling her soda all over the carpeted stairway.

"Crap." Ginnie went to try and clean it up before a totally genius idea struck her. Magic. (I know, genius right?) Quickly she remembered a spell that would do the trick. The stains were gone and she once again had a full can of Coka-Cola in her hand.

"Finally, now I can study. God, I am saying that _way_ too much." Well Ginnie was planning on flipping through her 3rd year Potions book except………she decided to read it while laying on her bed and……well…she fell asleep after, like, 10 minutes.

--

Ginnie was having the most amazing dream EVER! She was in her favorite TV show with a bunch of her favorite characters and something REALLY important was about to happen…….when she woke up. Someone was ringing the doorbell. Groaning, she looked to her side at the clock. 5:16 A.M.

"Ugh. You have got to be kidding me," she moaned. She slipped out of bed to go downstairs, wand in place to shoot and kill someone if necessary (sorry but that sounds more interesting than 'wand at the ready'). She went to the front door, barely able to keep her eyes opene. She opened it and saw something you don't want to see at 5 in the morning: a tall-ish man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. Seriously scary.

"Um……hello," she stammered. He looked at her before saying, "Come on."

"Well, uh, hey, wait. Who the hell are you?" Ginnie demanded. "Professor Snape. I was instructed to bring Miss Ginnie to her exam," he said. "Oh," _Shit. I just said hell to a professor. I wonder if that's bad. Probably gives the wrong impression,_ "well, can I at least leave a note for my brother? He'd be worried if I just left, especially at 5: 22 in the morning."

"Fine." Professor Snape sounded as if he was doing her a favor by letting her tell her brother where she was going to be. _Jackass._

--

Apparating to Hogwarts was still disorientating so Ginnie had to wait a second before following the creepy teacher to the even creepier – hey wait! The school doesn't look creepy anymore. Maybe it's because the sun is up……but wait…..it was dark at her house?

_Dot. Dot. Dot._

_Stupid time zones._

--

Her exam was set to take place in the Great Hall and boy was it great. The place was HUGE!

"Sit somewhere and your exam will begin shortly." Professor Snape left without another word.

"Tch, polite much?" Nonetheless Ginnie took a seat and looked at her surroundings. Four long tables stretched down the length of the room while a fifth table lay sideways, farthest from the door.

To pass the time Ginnie began tapping her fingers on the table. "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Boredom," Ginnie whined when a door opened. She looked behind her and saw that – that woman…..what's her name. The one that took Ginnie home a few months ago.

"Miss Ginnie, I am here to conduct the Transfiguration portion of your exam," she reported.

"What? Um, excuse me, but, uh, isn't this test split into the three different years?" Ginnie asked tentatively. Professor What's-her-face looked at her. "No. Your exam will cover all three years and which year you are put into will depend on the grade you receive."

"……I see." Ginnie's eye gave a small twitch.

--

The Transfiguration part wasn't too hard but Ginnie knew she messed up a little bit. After Professor McGonagall left (she repeated her name so Ginnie knew it) a…..um...rather, smaller man came in. Okay, he was totally short with a white beard.

"Good evening. My name is Professor Flitwick. I am the Charms teacher," he said in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Oh, um, okay. Nice to meet you. I guess we should get started," Ginnie replied.

"Very well."

--

Basically that's how it happened. The teacher came in, quizzed her, or whatever, and then she, well, you know, did the spell thing. Except for Potions. Man, Professor Snape wasn't exactly 'friendly' was he? To answer her own question: No, he wasn't.

--

Ginnie was once again bored. She was now (still) sitting in the Great Hall waiting for someone to come in and tell her how she did. The waiting was killing her! Ginnie isn't always a very patient person. Ugh. BOREDOME!

The exceedingly oversized doors opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Greetings Ginnie," he, well, greeted. Ginnie nodded her head in according and replied, "Good afternoon, er, um, morning, er...um, yeah."

"Now, I'm quite sure you wish to know what year you will be put in." Ginnie nodded slowly. "Well, I am very pleased to announce that you will be entering Hogwarts as a fourth year." Ginnie smiled, which is actually kind of rare when she isn't around her friends. "Now," he continued, "how about we get you home. I'm sure that you are quite exhausted."

Ginnie could have sung Halleluiah. She was practically dead on her feet; the shadows under her eyes were proof enough.

--

Ginnie had never wanted to sleep before as much as she wanted to now. As soon as she closed her eyes on her bed she fell asleep…until her alarm went off.

"Damn," she muttered. For the rest of the day her eyes were practically blood shot and the shadows under her eyes grew darker. Ginnie had certain standards. Basically don't piss her off when she's super tired, super hungry, or just really hot otherwise she will seriously bite your head off.

--

A few days after the exam thing-a-ma-bobber Ginnie received a letter from the school stating how, much to their regret, none of the teachers would be able to take the time to come fetch her and that they will see her at Hogwarts. A.K.A. she needed to find her own damn ride. COME ON! Not a single person could take, what, 10 minutes to come and apparate her to school? What the hell. Sadly, now she needed to buy a ticket to some train station (least she doesn't have to pay for that.)

It was three days before she would need to be at school. About a day for the train ride and however long the plane is. Ginnie and Robert left for the airport, Ginnie wearing her favorite pajamas (Why not? It would probably be night when she got there and besides, pajamas are more comfortable.) Ginnie stood with Robert at the airport (why don't they call it a plane-port, you know, like a train station?) as she squeezed him. Regrettably she wouldn't get to see him for a long time. He would be off to collage this year and she couldn't just buy a ticket from Scotland to America every time she wanted to come home. Taking one last look at her brother she hugged him once more as she left for the plane gate.

--

Well, the plane was just as uncomfortable as they usually are. She had brought A LOT of books and her iPod except she stored them the same way she did all of her other stuff. She had used magic to transform all her possessions into sunflower seeds and she placed them in her 'Soul Pouch.' The 'Soul Pouch' was a small metal pouch with a hinged lid and seven round blue jewels on each side and a single one on the top. The thin metal chain was long enough to go around her neck twice.

The pilot sounded overhead and said they were about to land. Ginnie looked out the window and cracked a smirk (for future reference, she probably smirks more than she smiles) as she gazed at the view. As soon as she got off the plane it was early in the morning…as in so early that it was dark and nobody in their right mind would be up. _Let's see, I need to be at the train station before 11:00 A.M. so I'll try to get there around 10:30 just in case._

Believe it or not there was actually a taxi driver person ready to take her to the train station.

_Hmm…this year should be interesting._

**--**

**Question…why did she think the year would be interesting because a taxi driver was there to take her to the train station?**

**Any ideas? If you have a thought, stupid or not, (I actually love stupid answers) review and put your response.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Well…personally I don't this chapter sucked as much as the last one but trust me, it's the next chapter that things get really interesting. Why? Because Draco is finally going to make his entrance! YAY! WHOOP!**

**Also…in reviews, tell me why YOU love Draco.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Me? Firstly the boy is freakin' hot! Also he's book smart (woah! O-O), and he the bad boy! I'm not one of those girls who always want the bad boy but I appreciate evil (though to be honest Draco's kind of a daddy's boy. Not **_**that**_** evil), he's stubborn and proud, like me. I actually think I could get along pretty well with the boy.**

**None of you care about any of what I just said…did you?**

……………………………………**.**

 **I didn't think so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! WASSUP!**

**NEXT!**

**--**

The train was big. And very red. Yeah. Ginnie stared at it as she stood on the platform. Wizards are weird. Who came up with the idea to have to run through a brick wall to get on a train to go to a school? Seriously!

--

"Umm…how do I get there?" Ginnie was standing in front of the wall between platforms nine and three-quarters. Some guy with a thick accent (wizard) told her to walk right between this wall.

_Hey…if it's nine and _three-quarters _than wouldn't I have to walk a bit to the right closer to ten? If I was supposed to walk right between it than why isn't it nine and a half? What is the deal with wizards?_

After getting through some minor insecurities about going through a wall with nothing but the word of someone she didn't know that it would work. Eventually she ran with her shoulder in front so that if it didn't work her face didn't slam into brick. The feeling of mist covered her as she phased through the wall. She stared ahead as she looked at a crowed of, what must be, witches and wizards. A large, bright red train stood in front of her.

"Holy shit!" Ginnie said to herself.

--

After a surprisingly short search Ginnie found an empty compartment. Thankfully since her things were all in her little metal pouch she could just relax. Looking up she gained inspiration and, being the weird person she can be, she climbed up the wall to a ledge that stuck out for some reason just above the luggage rack. She closed her eyes and just before she dozed off she murmured, "Stupid time zones."

--

Draco and his posy were walking the length of the train trying to find an empty compartment. They eventually found one near the end of the train. As they filed in and sat down they began discussing about what might happen this year (wow, they're boring!)

The train ride was just like any other, except that somewhere halfway to Hogwarts the train slowed and came to a stop.

"What's going on?" Blaise wondered. Voices rang out from the hallway as students tried to find out what happened. The old lady with the trolley was coming down, continuously saying that the tracks were out ahead so the train's stopping so that it can be fixed. When she stopped by his compartment they were already well aware of what happened. Anyway, Draco got some every flavor beans and Blaise got a licorice wand. When the trolley woman walked off the train started again.

Now's where the really different part of the train ride started.

As the train moved something fell from above. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all looked down to the floor. A girl lay on the ground. She had on long, light gray pants with red swirls the words Diet Coke (sideways) on the side of the right thigh and a black shirt with the words Team L on it. She propped herself up on one elbow while brushing her messy brown hair out of her face. "Ow," she mumbled. She rubbed her sore head as she looked up; shock filled her gray-blue eyes.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Draco asked. The girl's face went blank before letting out a short squeal. She got up on her knees as she clasped her hands together. "Say something else!" she almost pleaded, "Please?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The girl squealed again, softer this time though, and her eyes shined. "I **love** that accent! It's so cute!"

"Hey," Blaise said, distracting her from the red tinge on Draco's face, "you don't sound like you're from around here." The girl shook her head. "No, I'm from America. My name's Ginnie. Pleasure to meet ya."

--

Ginnie had a rude awakening when she was suddenly thrown off the ledge she was sleeping on and found herself on the ground. It hurt.

"Ow," she mumbled to herself. After brushing her hair out of her eyes she heard someone say, "Who the bloody hell are you?" Ginnie looked up and saw a boy in front of her. She got onto her knees and clasped her hands together as she squealed. "Say something else! Please?"

"What are you talking about?" the boy said. Ginnie squealed again, softer though, and said, "I **love** that accent! It's so cute!"

"Hey," a second boy said, "you don't sound like you're from around here." Ginnie shook her head, "No, I'm from America. My name's Ginnie. Pleasure to meet ya." As she finished that sentence she held up two fingers in the figure of the peace sign. At this point Ginnie actually looked at the people around her. The first boy had pale blond, slicked back hair and light grey eyes. The second boy had dark hair and, well to be blunt, he looked like a real ladies man. They were both pretty hot (Come on. She's a teenage girl, she's going to think like that.) There were two other boys who were large and who looked none too bright. Lastly was the girl, she was sort of pretty, but her face reminded Ginnie of a pug. Ugh.

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you people? And what are you doing in my compartment?" Ginnie asked. "Sorry, my name is Blaise Zambini," the dark haired one said. The pale boy introduced himself, along with everyone else. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said as if she should know it. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy."

"I see. Interesting name," she said. Draco puffed out his chest proudly before she continued. "Don't find too many people called Draco, do ya?"

"Don't you know who the Malfoys are?" Blaise asked. Ginnie shook her head softly. The girl, Pansy, sneered and said snobbily, "They're one of the most powerful wizard families in the world. How could you not know who they are? Do you live under a rock?" Ginnie pouted and her eyes narrowed. "Shut it, Pug-face."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Least I'm smarter than you."

"You're such a bitch!"

"That's not very nice."

"Why be nice to a bitch?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, I'm being nice to you, aren't I?" Ginnie retorted. Draco and Blaise couldn't help but the do the whole 'Ooooo' thing. Pansy's face started to turn red before the compartment door opened. A black cat walked in and turned its head before walking over to Ginnie. It jumped towards her, or rather her chest. Ginnie grabbed it before it reached her. When she held it up to her face it gently raked a paw across her face.

"Kisshu? What are you doing here?" Kisshu meowed. "Oh crap! I forgot you, didn't I?" Kisshu meowed again. The black cat started meowing a lot as if telling a story. Ginnie nodded and said "I see," and "Oh," at certain points. The rest of the people in the compartment, forgotten, looked on. After Kisshu finished his story he worked out of Ginnie's hands, jumped on her face, walked over her head, and ran out into the hallway. "Did you, actually understand that?" Draco asked. Ginnie smiled at him and replied, "Not a bit."

A scream was heard nearby. Something about a perverted cat. Ginnie mumbled, "Oh shit!" and ran out of the door. She grabbed on to the side to help swing herself in the direction of the scream when she hung back just long enough to say bye. Everyone left behind in the compartment looked at each other in confusion.

--

Ginnie ran down the hall before reaching a compartment close by. She opened the door and sure enough there stood Kisshu being held off by a girl with long black hair. She looked Chinese or something. "I'm so sorry," Ginnie said as she picked up Kisshu. Sadly, the only way to settle him down would be to make him happy, so Ginnie cradled him like you would a baby. Perfectly contented he purred.

"That's all right," the girl said. "My name is Cho, by the way. Cho Chang." Her voice definitely sounded not English.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ginnie," Ginnie said uncomfortably. She wasn't used to meeting to many people in one day. She was actually pretty shy when it came to people, she's just felt unusually sociable right now. "Well, I probably need to go," Ginnie said when someone announced that they would be arriving soon. "Okay," Cho said. "Bye."

"And you," Ginnie said to Kisshu as she walked away, "what are you doing going off to meet strange girls. Stop being such a player."

--

The Great Hall was just as noisy as it usual was until the sorting began. The Sorting Hat sat on the old stool as it sang its song. Afterwards all of the first years were sorted; none of them seemed that interesting. Draco was more interested in seeing that girl from the train. There was just something about her he wanted to figure out.

Dumbledore stood and announced, "I would also like to inform you of a new student coming from the country across the world known as America." As he spoke the doors opened and a girl with brown hair walked down the aisle. He robe shimmered, it almost looked like…hey wait, she actually turned her robe into silky satin. What a weird girl. Though she seemed different. On the train she was so outspoken but now, as she walked, she looked at the ground and kept a hand near her face shyly. "This is Ginnie, and she will be joining us in her fourth year. I bid you all too please welcome her." Murmurs broke the silence of the Great Hall until Dumbledore announced that she still needed to be sorted. Ginnie sat down on the old stool while the Sorting Hat was place on her head, covering her eyes.

_Interesting girl, you are, _the Hat said.

'Um, thank you?' Ginnie thought.

_Hmm, which house to put you in? Certainly not Hufflepuff. You're not quite honest or hard working enough to be there._

'Hey! Are you calling me a lazy liar?' He…it…whatever, ignored her.

_Gryffindor…you treasure friends but you have trouble trusting people and while you act brave you're usually very scared; of more things than anyone knows._

'Gee thanks. I so didn't know that,' she said sarcastically.

_So Gryffindor's out. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You're certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw…ah, wait. Now what's this? _Ginnie felt the hat dive deeper into her mind, much farther than she liked. _Apparently you're trust issues go deeper than I thought. You barely trust anyone, and with no reason. You're always afraid that someone close is going to betray you, or that they never even cared for you. Interesting. Also, you play the sweet, innocent, little shy girl but you aren't like that at all, are you? You hate when people blame you for things, especially when you think it's their entire fault. Apparently a lot of things get on your nerves, though you'd never admit it. Hmm…even you don't really know who you are. If you're kind or if it's become a subconscious act designed to help yourself._

'Nice way to put it,' Ginnie thought. This hat was starting to get a little annoying, knowing things about her that she didn't want people to know.

_Your words, not mine. It's not my fault you have a strange head. Well…you're very determined to try and make people recognize you so I think…"_SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

Ginnie stood up and walked over to the cheering table, figuring that's where she was supposed to go. As she passed by, she heard a few people say, "Aw great, another stuck up bitch." Apparently people didn't have a high opinion of Slytherins. She slowed when she reached the table, looking for a place to sit. She saw one near the end where not a lot of people were.

Professor Dumbledore continued on with this giant speech about something called the Triwizard Tournament and then the other two schools made these giant intros and everything was great. The Durmstrang people were cool with this whole run, jump, flip, fire breathing…thing.

During the feast, Ginnie jumped a bit when the food suddenly appeared, another Slytherin came and sat next to her.

"So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" she asked. Ginnie replied quietly, "Um, its cool." The girl, who said her name was Millicent Bulstrode, kept talking to her about how not to hang out with anyone from the other groups. When she asked why she merely said that they didn't hang out with lesser beings. _These are stuck up bitches._ Ginnie felt something crawl up her shirt and when she felt back for it, she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Millicent asked. In answer Ginnie pulled Kisshu out from under her shirt and held him by the scruff of his neck. She narrowed her eyes at him. "So that's where you went. You stupid cat."

"Who's that?" she asked, obviously a cat lover. "This is my perverted cat, Kisshu." When she asked to hold him Ginnie quickly declined saying it wasn't a very smart idea.

--

As the feast ended Ginnie left with the other Slytherins to go to their dark, depressing common room which happened to be downward. Large spiral steps showed the way. When Ginnie reached the bottom she went straight to the bedrooms and found her bed. She turned all her stuff back to normal and put it all away. Since it wasn't that late she grabbed one of her favorite books, Marked, walked out to the common room, sat on the couch, Kisshu on her lap, and started reading. Someone next to her cleared their throat. Huh. She was so into her book she didn't notice anyone come up. Ginnie looked up and saw that boy from the train. The one with the pale hair. Um…what was his name?

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked. She blushed a bit when she suddenly remembered how she had acted on the train and said, "Um, why? What time is it?"

"It's about 12:30 A.M. Why are you reading so late?" She sighed.

"I don't really know. I just felt like reading, so I did. Hmm, classes start tomorrow, so I should probably go to bed." Ginnie stood up and gave the boy a small smile. Hopefully she'll remember his name before she needs to know. It kind of creeped her out that she could feel his eyes watching her as she left.

--

Draco, Blaise, and the others in their little group got up kind of early in the morning so they sat around doing nothing, for the most part. They waited as other Slytherins woke up and they started to leave when Blaise noted that he hadn't seen that American girl yet. Pansy, being the 'nice' girl that she is told them that she'd go up and check on her. She found Ginnie lying in bed, still asleep. Pansy held back a laugh and went back down.

"She's getting ready," she lied, "and says to not bother waiting for her." They shrugged and left. Pansy smirked and held on to Draco's arm (SLUT!)

"So what's our first class today?" Blaise asked. Draco told him that it was Potions with the Ravenclaws and they all brightened. Nothing like starting the day with Snape, unless you're not a Slytherin that is. Everyone knows Snape prefers them to the other houses.

--

When Ginnie got up she first noted that everyone was gone and that she was most likely late. She pulled on her uniform and robes and dashed away towards the Potions room. She knocked on the door before opening it to reveal Slytherins and Ravenclaws all looking at her, making her feel very self-conscious. The professor walked up to her getting that attitude all teachers get when students are late. "Thank you for showing up," he said sarcastically. Ginnie bowed her head slightly, in respect, and said, "I'm very sorry, Sir. I hope I haven't missed too much in the lesson. I was so excited hearing I'd have a Potions class and here I am, late on the first day. I apology deeply, though I know nothing can excuse my tardiness."

"Just get to your seat." Now, everyone knows Snape likes Slytherins the best but he sounded even kinder. Most likely because she said she was so excited about Potions class and didn't try making excuses. And, again, that she was a Slytherin.

Ginnie took a seat kind of away from people. But when Snape told everyone to pair up and sit at a station she merely moved straight to a cauldron. She was used to being alone since she didn't make friends that easily. As per usual with her in school she had no partner and did all the work alone. Still, the potion didn't turn out that bad. Good enough to get her a good grade. After class she packed her things and moved towards her next class. Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

--

The classroom was considerably less…dreary, than the Potions room. Ginnie took a seat away from the Gryffindors, but also away from the other Slytherins. Even though she kept getting the feeling someone was watching her. She turned her head and in the back saw Draco looking at her curiously. Ginnie would have looked a bit longer but a voice distracted. "Excuse me. But, that's our seat." Ginnie turned her gaze to bushy, brown haired girl who was staring down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I didn't realize it." Ginnie picked up her things, and put them on the seat behind her. The girl seemed utterly surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't expect you to move."

"Why?"

"Well you're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor," she stated. Ginnie just looked and said, "And? What difference does that make?" The girl looked like she wanted to say something but two boys came up. One had striking red hair and the other had black hair and green eyes. "What are you doing, Hermione?" the red head asked. "Oh right. I guess I didn't introduce myself. Sorry. I'm Ginnie." She held out her hand to shake theirs but ended up just dropping it to the side.

"I'm Hermione. And this is Ron and Harry Potter." Hermione waited to see the girl's reaction to Harry's name but only surprise came over her features. "Ah, so you're the infamous Harry Potter. I've never heard of you personally except what the other Slytherins say, but from the looks of it you are certainly not like they said." Ron's and Harry's mouths dropped at how…un-Slytherin like the girl was being. They would have asked more questions but Professor McGonagall walked in.

Ginnie was quiet during the class: she did her work, didn't bother anyone, and completely bothered Hermione. The feeling was kind of mutual, though. Hermione was bothered because Ginnie didn't seem like she should be in Slytherin at all and Ginnie was annoyed that Hermione kept being suck a know-it-all. She answered every question asked by the teacher, and even tried correcting her on saying the spell. Ginnie couldn't help if it sounded weird to Hermione. She was from the South (Georgia) and couldn't help if her voice had a southern accent to it.

--

Before she knew it, it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Her classes weren't that bad, being about magic and stuff, but it was still school. Besides, homework was awful. More than she got at her old school. After eating (alone) she walked away to go to the Slytherin common room. She wished her iPod would work here but electronics don't work at the school for some stupid reason. So Ginnie actually did more of her homework than the other Slytherins (because she actually worked) by the time to head to bed. She put up the parchment, changed into some PJ's and crawled into bed.

"Man, one day and I'm already tired," she mumbled to herself. She let her thoughts wander as she waited to fall asleep.

**--**

**Well, that's it. I know this chapter is long overdue. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Review and all that good stuff.**

**See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!**

**This chapter has several time skips of mostly a few days but nothing happens except Ginnie is silent and mostly ignored.**

**Review.**

**--**

Ginnie was actually starting to get a little bored. She loved her classes, sure, but she didn't have any friends. Being shy sucks.

Anyway, today Professor Dumbledore was going to pick the champions for that Triwizard Tournament thing. There was some girl named Fleur Delacore from Beauxbatons, Victor Krum from Durmstrang who turns out to be some major Quidditch seeker, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. Yay. Everyone's happy and excited, party party party…30 seconds later the Goblet of Fire spat out another piece of paper and it said…dum dum DUM! Harry Potter.

Ginnie sat in her seat leaning into her hand as everyone, especially the Slytherins, started being noisy and everything they said could all be summed up as, "What the fvck is going on here?!" Ginnie sighed as she waited for everyone to **shut up**. Eventually, though, she got bored and walked away.

--

Days after the champions were picked, Ginnie was walking down one of the corridors when she heard a commotion outside. She saw Draco and his friends talking to Harry. Obviously something bad happened because that Defense Against the Dark Arts professor ended up turning Draco into a ferret. Ginnie couldn't help but laugh when he dropped Ferret Draco into Crabbe's, or Goyle's, can't tell them apart, pants. After he was turned back to human he ran off threatening them to tell his father. Before she knew it he had actually run right into her.

"Bloody hell!" When he looked down and saw who he was on top of his face flushed and he got up quickly. He offered a hand to help her up. She took it thankfully and said, "Thanks. So what happened there?"

"They're just a bunch of mudblood loving freaks," he said. Ginnie frowned at him. Being surrounded by Slytherins, she managed to pick up some words so she was aware what mudblood meant. She lightly whacked him on the back of the head. Not very hard but he glared evilly at her. "Watch what you say," she ordered. "Just because you're a pureblood and they're muggleborns doesn't make you better. Making fun of them only makes you a jerk. Besides, if you don't like non-purebloods than you must not like me." Ginnie walked away as he looked on, unable to believe she said that.

--

The first competition was starting today. Ginnie walked on with everyone to the stands where the announcer…well, announced, that the champions would have to get a golden egg away from a dragon. EPIC! Ginnie's always loved dragons. The challenge was exciting to watch. Eventually it was Harry's turn. He summoned this sweet, black broomstick and flew around until the dragon broke its chains. Harry flew off towards the castle, the dragon following suit.

As everyone waited she heard students making bets. Naturally all the Slytherins bet against him, which made them very upset when he appeared and grabbed the egg. Ginnie was glad he was okay but she was worried about the very evil looking dragon. She hoped it wasn't hurt. When she looked to the arena she saw Harry standing there holding the golden egg.

Great. Now she had to spend tonight surrounded by loud, unhappy Slytherins. Perfect…just perfect.

--

Ginnie sat in the common room trying to block out the commotion, failing miserably. She was sitting in the far corner, alone naturally, stretching. She was flexible in a way people found slightly disturbing. Otherwise she's not. She can barely touch her toes. Think of it like this, she's in the dark corner, lying on her chest, with her right foot bending back touching her left shoulder. Other people in the room started staring at her. She quickly dropped her foot and sat up. "Um…hi," she said nervously. As if retaining dignity, she stood up, brushed herself off, and walked off to bed.

She lay in bed, reading a book until Pug-face Pansy showed up. She plopped down on Ginnie's bed, staring…or rather glaring. "Um…may I help you?"

"Yeah. You can start by keeping your slutty little hands off of **my** Draco," she said. Ginnie raised an eyebrow and answered calmly, "What could I have _possibly_ done to make you think I'm a slut or that I'm after Draco?"

"I've seen the way you look at him," she accused. Ginnie blinked. Has she been looking at Draco in any particular way? Has she even talked to Draco? Well…other than on the train or when she scolded him…nope, never talked to him beside for those. "But I've barely even talked to him. Why would I be looking at him?" Pansy snorted, (wow, she is like a pug, isn't she?) and said, "Just shut up and listen. Draco's **mine** and we're perfectly happy so butt out!" Generally, Ginnie is easy to talk to, especially if you don't know her cause then she's actually nice, but Pansy's just pissed her off.

"That's it. Listen up, Pug-face. I don't like you, and you don't like me. That's how it is and I am perfectly okay with that. I am not after your self-proclaimed boyfriend and also, if you two were so happy than you would have no reason to think he could be stolen away from you. Do everyone a favor, and get over yourself." she said, all shyness abandoned. Pansy gaped at her. "Now get off my bed," Ginnie ordered. Pansy was too shock to do anything else so she stood up and walked away, surprise written all over her face.

Ginnie sighed before putting her book away, the relaxing mood vanished. She put her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

--

The other Slytherin girls must have been unhappy with her because Ginnie woke up to ice cold water. Pansy must have told the other girls what had happened a few days ago. Stupid pug-faced whore. Thankfully it was a Saturday so she had plenty of time to take a **very** long, hot bath. Getting to wear something other than that uniform with its annoying short skirt, Ginnie put on some tan cargo pants with a loose black shirt. In white letters it said 'I'm ninja (you can't see me)' and over the shirt she had a thin black jacket. She put on her boots (Ugs) and her black cord necklace with a silver dragon pendant. The moment she walked outside she heard that the Slytherins were to go to Snape's classroom. Completely dreading it she went.

Awful. It was terrible. How could they possibly do something like this to her? It was torture. Apparently there's going to be a – a – a dance! Ginnie didn't like dances. Didn't see the point in them. Either way she has to go to this…dance lesson for this Yule Ball. Seriously, a dance lesson taught by Snape could only be trouble, so Ginnie did the natural thing. As Snape explained what was going on Ginnie quietly snuck towards the door. Just as she was about to open it and escape into sweet freedom…she was told to go up to the front. 'Damn!'

When Ginnie reached the front, probably to be his dancing guinea pig, she was met my Draco Malfoy. 'Shit. Now Pansy's really going to kill me.' Snape told them the positions which included Draco placing his hand on her waist, which he did with no hesitation, and Ginnie shyly (STUPID SHYNESS! WHY NOW?) put her hand on his shoulder and to Snape's (sucky) instructions danced. Turns out 2 years of Perfectly Polished (EVIL!) came in handy because the waltz instantly came back into her memory.

People actually seemed surprised that she could dance. That was actually kind of insulting. If people took the time to try and get to know her than things would be so much easier and she wouldn't keep being reduced to a quiet shy girl with no friends.

As soon as the lesson was over Ginnie instantly broke away from the pale-haired boy and walked away, a small blush on her face.

Ginnie walked into the small courtyard and started counting to herself. When she reached 8 she heard it. "What the hell was that?" Ginnie inwardly groaned. Turning around there she was. "What do you want, Pansy?"

"I want to know what you think you were doing dancing with **my** Draco." Great. Again with the 'my' business. Did she not even notice that Ginnie didn't get a choice in the matter? Snape had picked her. God! Pansy's such a dumbass. But…sadly, Ginnie couldn't say what she felt because there were so many people around. Instant shyness. Damn. "Look, I already told you I wasn't after Draco," Ginnie mumbled hoping Pug-face would just leave her alone. Sadly Pansy seemed to have issues and pulled her wand out. Not that Ginnie thought she couldn't beat Pansy but still…so many people. Or rather, so many people who weren't her friends.

Suddenly Pansy was hit with a stun spell. Ginnie looked around and saw that Hermione girl with her wand out. Ginnie walked over to her and then saw Ron and Harry with another smaller girl. Ginny brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes. "Hey, um, thanks."

"It was no problem," Hermione said. The smaller girl, who also had bright red hair like Ron looked at her. "Hello," she said, "My name's Ginny." Ginnie looked at her. "Oh, um, hi. Wow, this is kind of weird. My name's Ginnie, too." (Sound same!) Ginny seemed surprised. "Really? Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Why was that Pansy girl about to hex you?"

"She's got it in her head that I'm out to steal her self-proclaimed boyfriend." Ginnie sighed. "I had to dance with him in this horrible, torturous dance lesson taught by Snape." Nearly all their faces paled. Ugh. "So you have to dance with Malfoy?" Ron asked. Ginnie nodded but laughed when Harry said, "Almost as bad as you having to dance with Professor McGonagall." Ron mumbled, "Shut up."

"Well, it was great seeing y'all, but I still have some homework so I guess I'll see ya later." Ginnie waved goodbye to them as she went to get her books from the Slytherin common room. She worked until late into the night. She fell asleep right on the couch where she did her work. She dreamed that night.

_--Dream—_

_She saw herself back when she was 5, walking with her mom, holding on to her hand like the cute little child she was. They were both laughing and smiling. The next image was her, around 9 or 10, with her whole family on a sail boat together. Everyone was so happy. Different flashes from her life with her and her family, the best moments, passed by._

_However, at the end of the stream of happy memories, was a large plane. Ginnie stared at it with wide eyes. She and her two brothers were waving goodbye. No No! NO! Ginnie made herself break away from her brothers as she ran after the plane. She couldn't go through this. Not again. Tears crawled into her eyes as she reached the gate just after the door closed. She banged on it, willing it to open but it didn't. Ginnie ran to the windows hoping it didn't happen. As she stared one of the engines stopped. The plane began falling. When it reached the ground fire erupted from it. Ginnie fell to her knees, unable to look away. People ran, screaming, from and to the plane trying to see if anyone survived._

_No one did._

_As Ginnie cried there, by the windows, she felt herself lift up and was now outside, rain lightly falling. She stood dressed in black before two coffins. She wanted to scream but when she tried nothing came out. She clutched her head in her hands and fell to the ground. She couldn't take this. It was killing her. As the coffins were lowered into the ground-_

_--Dream over—_

Ginnie woke with a start, tears in her eyes. She felt suffocated. She moved to get up and all of her books fell to the stone floor. She made herself roll off the couch and she slowly moved towards the spiral staircase. She then started running. She went as far as she could. She found herself outside (in the weird little circle of giant rocks that's on the way to Hagrid's house) and she sat down next to one of the giant rock pillar…things and cried as rain started to fall. The sun started to rise.

--

Draco was woken up by a noise down in the common room. He got up, put some clothes on, and went down to check it out. He saw someone running up the staircase. Draco followed them, hoping neither of them got caught and got points taken away from Slytherin. He followed the person all the way outside until he saw them sit down. Sighing he walked over. When the person looked up he was able to tell that it was that American girl, Ginnie. As light from the rising sun filled the area he saw the tears on her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She quickly wiped her eyes and quietly said, "Nothing." He grabbed her hand and kneeled down beside her. "Well it doesn't look like bloody nothing." He made her face him. "What happened?" Breaking down, Ginnie told him about her dream and why it is she just came to Hogwarts this year. Draco listened with surprise. He wouldn't have guessed something like that had happened to her. She started crying again. Bloody hell. He wasn't sure what to do so he just suggested that they go get some breakfast. She nodded shakily, wiping away any leftover tears and followed him back inside.

--

Ginnie actually sat next to Draco and his friends for once, not wanting to be by herself right now. She ate some food as Dumbledore said that even though it was morning he had an announcement. Apparently two people would be coming to instruct (teach) them in other forms of magic. When the doors to the Great hall opened Ginnie gasped. No freakin' way. One of the two girls that walked down the aisle had short burgundy hair that was longer in the front than the back. She wore mostly black and the other girl had slightly brighter colors and had long brown hair that almost covered her right eye. They were introduced as Torin and Kelsey. Both were grinning.

Ginnie unwittingly dropped her head on the table, making a louder bang than she would have preferred. The two girls looked over and their faces brightened as the brown haired one called out,

"VIRGINIA!"

**--**

**Um… review.**

**I guess I skipped around a lot in this chapter…sorry about that.**

**The story should get a little better from now on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Wassup? Nothing? Good.**

**I've been awesome. A little distracted with a little writers block but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Celestial belongs to my friend Torin, a.k.a. she's the one who told me to put this.**

**--**

Ginnie couldn't believe it as the two girls walked over to her. "Ginnie!" called the one with burgundy hair as they ran over to her. Sighing, Ginnie stood up only to almost fall back down as the two glomped her.

"We've missed you so much!" the brown-headed girl said. "Not to say I didn't miss you either, Kelsey, but what are you and Torin doing here?" Ginnie asked. Torin grinned a bit and replied, "We're going to be doing a little teaching now."

Ginnie couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. It was almost insulting. "My God! You can't be serious. You two?" She blinked and barely holding back a laugh she got out, "I mean I'm sure your classes will be – ama –" Ginnie couldn't even finish before keeping on laughing. It was just too funny. Kelsey and Torin frowned a bit before rolling their eyes. "It's not that hard to believe," Torin said. Ginnie wanted to say something about Torin's grades at regular school but decided it was probably best to keep quiet. Ginnie finally quit laughing and turned more serious.

"But I can't believe y'all didn't even send a letter to tell me," she said. Torin sighed and pulled out a small red box. "We brought pocky," she said. Ginnie hugged her and snatched the box from her hand.

"Love you," she said (not like that!)

Torin grabbed the pocky box back and stated, "Don't take my pocky, bitch." Ginnie rolled her eyes. Guess old habits die hard.

The three of them sat down as they were catching back up. Apparently Torin was a celestial and got powers from stars and stuff, and Kelsey was a wiccen and got powers from plants and stuff. They were in the midst of discussing anime cons, somehow they got onto that topic, when Blaise asked, "Who are your friends?" This brought Ginnie back into reality. She looked between her two best friends and the other Slytherins slightly nervous. "Well, um, this is Torin and this is Kelsey. They're my friends from Georgia," she explained. She started getting worried when the two very different people started talking. They were just so different! Like fire and water. Yeah.

That's when the one question that should have never been asked was, of course, asked. "So are you two going to go to the Yule Ball?" Pansy playing the nice girl.

Torin and Kelsey looked at her. "What Yule Ball?" Kelsey asked. After the whole Tri Wizard Tournament was explained along with the ball Torin got a wicked look in her eyes. She grinned as she turned towards Ginnie. "You didn't say anything about a dance, Ginnie," she said before Kelsey added in, "Are you gonna let us help get you ready?" Ginnie blinked, got out of her seat, and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What's with her?" Draco asked them, which in turn they sighed and shrugged. "She doesn't like being dressed up," Torin explained, "although she looks so good when she is."

Actually now that the group thought about it, when she's not wearing the school robes, she has a baggy t-shirt with loose cargo pants, and now they were wondering what she looked like in girl clothes.

--

Later that night Ginnie was still lying on top of her bed, book in hand, as the other Slytherins were getting ready for the Yule Ball. Kisshu was curled up on her stomach. She rolled her eyes at the looks she received when they realized that she didn't plan on going. Sure she got asked a few times…or once or twice…but she had said no. It just wasn't really her thing. Well who else would appear next to her bed but Torin and Kelsey. She nearly jumped off her bed as they asked, "Why aren't you going?"

"I don't want to," Ginnie said bluntly. Torin shook her head. "Now that just won't work. Here, change into this," she said as Kelsey laid a dress on the bed. It was only now that Ginnie realized that they were both wearing fancy clothes. Torin had on a short sleeved black shirt, holly clipped to the left breast, and a long black skirt. Kelsey had a pink halter top dress. They stood there, their faces clearly saying they wouldn't leave until she changed. With a sigh Ginnie switched into the spaghetti strap, red dress that was trimmed in black. The v-neck wasn't that deep but still made her feel a bit self-conscious. The black belt was high on her waist and it clung to her skin until it loosened up near her thighs. "Must I wear this?"

Torin grinned. "Of course. It shows off those baby hips of yours." She was never gonna let that go. Ever since it was noted that Ginnie had 'hips for babies' as her friends put it, Torin has never shut up about it. "Y'all are gonna pull me if you have to, aren't you?" As if in answer they grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

"How did you two get in here anyway?"

--

The Yule Ball was actually very pretty. The music was nice and it looked as though people actually knew how to dance and many of the people who weren't dancing that recognized Ginnie stared at her, unable to believe it was actually her. _Now that's just insulting,_ she thought. _Do I really look that different?_

"Now let's see if we can't find those friends of yours," Torin said, still dragging her along. After a few minutes they found Draco and his date, who to Ginnie's utter disgust, was Pansy Parkinson wearing the smuggest look possible…until she took in Ginnie's appearance. Her hold on Draco instantly tightened. Ginnie rolled her eyes. "Hi Draco," she said, trying her best to ignore Pansy, which was growing harder as both of them noticed Draco's focused stare as heat crept up on his face. Pansy started pulling him away saying, "Let's go dance, Drakey-poo." God, seriously? Drakey-poo? What was wrong with this girl? He looked a little opposing, but once Ginnie gave him a small smile and said, "Go ahead and have fun…_Drakey-poo_." Yes the last part was a jibe at Pansy but it apparently worked since she pulled Draco away even faster.

Ginnie looked over at her friends with a raised brow. "Why did I come here again?" she asked. Kelsey put an arm around her and said, "Why, are you not having fun?" At Ginnie's face Torin asked, "What's up? Does it have to do with that pale boy?" Her face turned a bit red and said, "Of course not. I barely know him and he's not exactly the kindest person in the castle."

Thankfully she got away with that, which she couldn't believe. Afterwards they kind of split up to go walk around by themselves so Ginnie stood around watching the people dancing. After enough other people asked if it was really her she left the Yule Ball and walked around through the corridors. She leaned against the wall of an archway. After a while footsteps echoed on the stone floor and soon she saw the black tux and platinum blond hair of Draco Malfoy. Ginnie pushed herself off from the wall and walked closer to him.

He asked her, "What are you doing out here?" Ginnie shrugged and ran a hand through her hair which no longer looked at pretty and polished. "It was just a little crowded in there, guess I just needed to get away for a few minutes…where's Pansy?" Infuriatingly he shrugged. "Somewhere. She was getting…clingy, so I needed a break away from it, like you." She nodded and smiled a bit. "I see."

"You look very nice," he admitted and she blinked, shyness starting to take over. "Um, thanks." By this time they were next to each other underneath the arch. When suddenly he said, "Look up," so she did. Mistletoe. Her face turned completely red. He put on a cocky grin. Ginnie said quietly, "Close your eyes." He complied, and was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek, said "See you later," and due to her overwhelming shyness ended up running away.

--

Next day it's raining.

Ginnie was sitting on the edge of the open corridor that lined the courtyard. She was reading Betrayed, the second of the Marked series, one of her favorite books, and the sound of the pouring rain only relaxed her more. Well she was mostly doing this to try and put the messed up scene with Draco from last night out of her mind. Well WHO ELSE would show up but, dun dun DUN! not Draco but Pansy…yay? NO! She was glaring but it wasn't very impressive.

"What did you do last night?" she asked coldly. Ginnie thought for a moment and sarcastically said, "Slept."

"Don't give me that crap! Last night you and Draco both disappeared and I want to know why!" Was this chick just stupid or something? Ginnie sighed and closed her book, and at a very dramatic time too, and looked at Pansy with a bored face. "We both wanted to get away from the crowds, having left at **different** times and we ran into each other," she said thinking the whole incident with the mistletoe would be a bad thing to tell her.

"Oh is that all?" she asked sarcastically. Apparently in a flash of stupidity: she took Ginnie's book. "Now tell me what really happened," she demanded. Groaning Ginnie explained what happened hoping that maybe, just maybe, Pansy would understand. WRONG! Little miss pug-face got angry and threw the book out into the courtyard, and remember that it is raining. It had landed in a puddle. By now some people had heard the commotion and stood around seeing what was going on. Ginnie glared at Pansy that sent shivers down the spines of the people who were just watching. Pansy, of course, didn't seem to understand the situation.

Ginnie had whipped out her wand and held it threateningly and before Pansy even had her's…at the ready (geez I don't like that saying) said, "Expelliarmus." Pansy's wand flew. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Ginnie and froze. Now she was taking a good look at her. Instead of an innocent shy girl, her eyes were cold and she looked like she wanted to kill someone. Ginnie held her wand in a mantis pose, weird but cool, and she said, "Go pick it up." Pansy scrambled for her wand only to have sparks hit the ground near her. "I don't mean the wand. I mean go and pick up my book which is probably already ruined."

The pages were mostly destroyed although the covered wasn't too bad, just curled at the edges. Ginnie looked up at Pansy with an expressionless face, although her eyes were still as cold and cruel as they were before. With a quick movement of the wrist she said, "Stupefy," and just walked away. Her eyes were sad as she quickly walked past Draco and Blaise.

Back in the Slytherin Common's Room she dropped the remains of her once beautiful book on a table and stalked up to her bed. She just lied down and fell asleep.

--

For the next few days people tried to make sure she was okay, earning her more attention than she wanted. Most everyone, except the Slytherin's, were glad that she had threatened Pansy but it doesn't bode well when the house you're in does not like you. Not at all. Pansy had someone turned the other girls against her so now almost every morning she would wake up to something; one time she had to wake up to Pansy's face…ugh! Shivers.

What was really depressing was that she couldn't find Torin or Kelsey anywhere. The day after she and Pansy had their 'little spat' they just disappeared.

Well thankfully, Friday evening had arrived after a VERY long week. With a groan, after all her classes she went up to her bed to do her homework since honestly she didn't feel very safe in the main area of the Common's Room anymore since that little episode with Pug Face Pansy. Honestly she felt really bad about losing her calm but try telling that to her. As she walked up the stairs, carrying her books, she noticed a small package already lying on her bed. Curious Ginnie dropped her school things at the foot of the bed and picked up the brown wrapping. Puckering her lips in thought she slowly opened it, holding it away in case it exploded. After a few moments she deemed it safe and looked inside, her eyes widening as she stared at it.

It was a book. Betrayed. Her book, only it couldn't be her's because her's had been messed up beyond even a magical touch. A soft smile reaching her lips, which scared some of the other girls around, she fingered it and flipped through to make sure it was actually what she thought it was. As she did a small paper, er, parchment fell out from the middle of it. Blinking she put her new book down and opened up the note.

_I wanted to apologize for what happened._

_I was also wondering if you might like to visit Hogsmeade with me._

_If you would than please meet me at the Three Broom Sticks around noon._

_The Slytherin Prince_

Ginnie stared at the note. Her first thought: this is a prank. Of course she knew it wasn't Pansy because the hand writing was legible. _Well I guess I'll go…but beforehand I'll check to see if anyone is actually waiting there, _she decided. Folding the note back up she stuffed it in her boots lined in **FAKE **fur, and proud of it since she couldn't stand the thought of actually wearing animal skin, and settled down to do some of her homework. As it grew dark out she opened up Betrayed and started to look for where she had earlier been interrupted. However as she went to sleep the thoughts in her mind were more about who the Slytherin Prince was.

**--**

**That's it. I know, I know, it kind of sucked but I wrote this after finding out that *sniff* Tom Felton had been at DragonCon this year and I didn't go, BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW!**

**TOM WAS ACTUALLY IN MY HOME TOWN AND I DIDN'T GET TO SEE HIM! I practically cried, yes mock me if you may but my friend and I are MAJOR Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton fans.**

**He's just so cute.**

**WE LOVE YOU TOM FELTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Let's get started!**

**--**

Ginnie kept her arms in front of her, her fists just beneath her chin. She was still in the castle but was already freezing because her 'friends' dressed her up in black skinny jeans tucked inside her normal boots with a long sleeved, skin tight black fuzzy shirt with red silk cuffs, a Slytherin brooch thing was pinned to her right hip (on the shirt sillies.) No coat or gloves. They were walking with her which didn't help much.

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this?" she asked with a sigh.

"Because it makes you cute," Torin replied which made Ginnie groan.

"You two do realize that it is the middle of winter…and it's snowing outside…right?" They only shrugged and continued to push her along. Why was she going again? Probably just for curiosity of who it was and why he wanted to meet up. She never understood how people could _like _her like that. When someone tells her he likes her well, her mind can't accept it because of her low opinion of herself. That's why love sucks.

The moment they entered Hogsmeade, Torin and Kelsey left to go off by themselves and leave her to fend for herself. Bitches, even though they'll probably be watching the entire time. Ginnie rubbed her arms and breathed into her hands hoping that it would warm up a little bit as the sun rose. Getting lost in thought she bumped into someone making her fall back a bit until the person grabbed hold of her arm to keep her steady, even though her skidding feet sprayed both of their legs with snow. She quickly started to apologize when she saw the messy black hair and glasses.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked as said boy recognized her as well.

"Oh, hello Ginnie. I'm just looking for Ron and Hermione, what about you? And what are you wearing?"

"Sigh. I'm supposed to be meeting someone in front of the Three Broomsticks, don't know who, and I'm wearing this because my friends are evil."

"Oh," was all he could say.

After a moment of quiet awkwardness, Ginnie kicking her feet against the icy ground, she said, "Well, um, I should probably get going."

"Oh, uh, right." Harry waved before walking off.

--

"Oh, uh, right." Harry waved at her before walking off, altering his course so that he went past the Three Broomsticks. While he really didn't know her that well, he knew that Ginnie was a nice girl so was just a little bit worried about her. Trying to not look as if he was looking he spied out the building and who was around it. Only one person was standing outside and he really hoped that he wasn't the guy.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry might have thought of something to do when Ginnie walked past him, and he noticed her visibly stiffen when she saw who was standing there as well.

--

Ginnie stared, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. Holy crap. That was Draco Malfoy. She blinked and paused for a moment, making sure that none of the other guys stopped to wait. None of them did. She was concerned. Sure, Draco was totally hot and all, and pretty smart too, but for all she knew this was a set up. Taking a deep breath she walked forward.

"Um, h-hello," she said quietly from several feet away. When he didn't seem to hear she said louder, stepping closer, "Hello?" Draco looked up from the snowy ground and the second he saw her, his gray eyes brightened a bit.

"Good day," he responded, taking a few steps closer to her. They both stood there awkwardly before a moment passed and a cold wind blew past, making Ginnie remember just how freezing she was. She rubbed her arms, feeling the chill bumps that littered her skin. His gaze clearly ask why she didn't have a coat.

"Evil friends," she stated with a sigh at his unasked question. He invited her to go inside, which she hastily agreed. The hot air felt good on her freezing skin. "That feels wonderful," she moaned, as they found a table.

This felt so awkward to her. This was her first date, if this counted as one because maybe he just wanted to hang out today, even if it did give off the feel of a date and such but that doesn't mean it is, and oh God, brain melt. They got some butterbeer, which Draco assured her was delicious, and after curiously sniffing it she took a sip, loving it instantly. Although, through insecurity, she asked why he had asked her to come with him. His response was simply that he wanted to. All she could think of through a brain melt was to say she wasn't that great. He replied that she clearly didn't see herself clearly in a finality tone so the topic was dropped.

They finished drinking mostly in silence, a small touch of red in both of their cheeks, and both hoping the other would think it was because of the cold. Sadly they were both about to go back into it.

Ginnie had been hoping the snow would lighten up and thankfully it seemed to be, but the difference between The Three Broomsticks and the outside was still shocking. She repressed a shiver, not very well though because she felt a coat laid on her shoulders. Looking over she saw Draco, his face red, and smiled. He had on a gray turtleneck that fit his body _very_ well.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's nothing. It's just obvious you aren't used to the cold." Ginnie just giggled a bit.

"Well, actually, I love the cold and the snow, but Georgia, back in America," she added at his blank face, "wasn't exactly a Winter Wonderland. It's not really my element." She hugged the coat tight around her shoulders as they walked. What exactly are people supposed to do during a date? _Except that it isn't a date, of course,_ she thought, reasoning that someone like Draco wouldn't want to go out with someone like her. Right? They were just walking in silence, albeit a bit closer than normal friends, but not too close. After a minute the silence grew uncomfortable, well more so than it was before, and opened her mouth to say something when Draco stiffened beside her. His gaze was fixed in front of them, a frown forming on his lips. She turned her head and understood his reaction.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. She herself, of course, had no problem with the three. She had no reason to, but it was pretty clear how the rest of the Slytherins felt about them. Putting on a smile, Ginnie grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him forward. He might hate her for it but he'd just have to get over it. She waved to them as she and the unwilling boy got closer, eventually stopping in front of them. When she said, "Hey," their eyes widened in surprise at seeing her, and her partner who was looking away. Definitely unhappy.

"What are you doing here, and with Malfoy?" Ron asked. _Well isn't he the blunt one,_ she thought sarcastically, but before she could respond Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"We were in the middle of a date," he stated. Ginnie's cheeks instantly heated up. It really was a date? God, this just became so much more embarrassing. Then the three looked at her curiously and all she could do was nod her head. Her eyes fell to the ground. "What are you looking at, you filthy little mudblood?" Draco suddenly demanded. Hermione was watching with even more intensity than Harry or Ron. Her eyes just screamed curiosity, although all their faces grew angry at Draco's words, so before anything could happen Ginnie reached up a hand and grabbed the top of Draco's ear like a mother would her child.

"I apologize for his rude behavior," she said with a grimace. Turning back to the blond she scolded, "Draco, haven't we already had this discussion about a certain word you shouldn't use?" He didn't answer. With a sigh she said hasty goodbyes before dragging Draco away before he could say something else.

Well that certainly killed the mood, didn't it? Ginnie rubbed the back of her head and sighed again.

"Why are you friends with them?" he asked, a bit more demanding than she thought necessary.

"I wouldn't say I'm friends with them, I just don't hate them. I have no reason to be ultimately thankful to Harry for whatever it is he did because that Volde-guy has nothing to do with me. Nobody in America had ever even heard of him."

"But still!" he said in…was that an almost whiny voice? _Oh man, he can't be jealous, could he? Not that I know anything about that, of course._

"Settle down, Draco," she said, almost laughing. "You need to chill out." With a wicked grin she picked up some snow and walked over to him. Before he could even say, 'No,' she hugged him, bringing her hand around and dropping snow on top of his head. She pulled away and winked at him. He froze until he smirked. Grabbing a handful of his own snow he lobbed it at her. With a small shriek she dodged, laughing, and thus the snow ball fight began.

It was awhile before they realized that it was almost dinner time. Their cheeks were flushed and on the way back up she handed his coat back with a murmured, "Thanks."

Although they were both hungry, they decided to drop by the common's room first. Draco went down to the boys' dormitory to drop off his coat and Ginnie went down into the girls' to change. The second she opened the door a flying ball of fur shot out at her. She yelped a bit before recognizing the green-black fur.

"Kisshu? So you've been in here all day?" She frowned a bit. "I've been ignoring you, haven't I? I'm really sorry," she said, hugging him. Placing him on her bed she quickly changed, sliding on her old black jacket, and picked Kisshu up. She kissed the top of his head before putting him on her shoulder.

When Ginnie got back in the common's room Draco was already there, waiting for her. When he asked about the cat she said that she felt like she'd been ignoring him so she was gonna take him with them. They stood there for a moment until both their stomachs growled, then they hurried on for dinner, arriving a little late. Several eyes turned toward them as they walked over to the Slytherin table together. She sat next to him, and his friends, with her pervy cat on her lap.

Still cold, she shivered a bit. Curse the freezing weather they got in Britain, especially since she wasn't used to it. She was surprised when Draco rubbed her back (to warm her up from the cold, you perverts) and her face turned a light shade of pink. Of course some of the surrounding girls turned red too, but for different reasons. Their fierce glares of unfathomable frustration were immensely ineffective (Yay! Long words!).

Other than that dinner was great, though.

--

Ah, bed time. A nice, sweet, relaxing time…HAHAHA! That's a damn lie. Normally, maybe, but when you're surrounded by several females that are very jealous of you, because of who you talked to (thank the lord they didn't know about the…date) and don't like you very much anyway it's a hell of a lot scarier!

That night Ginnie put many defensive charms around her bed and she was still worried about what lengths they might go to. Her plan was to sit in the common's room, with witnesses, until they had fallen asleep. Around midnight there was no one else and as she got up footsteps were coming. From the boys' dormitory.

"Have you still not gone to bed?" Draco asked.

"Just about to," she responded, pausing. With her hands clasped in front of her she walked on, taking a small detour to kiss his cheek before instantly running towards the stairs, silently as to not wake the even females, and to the safety of her bed.

Away from embarrassing emotions and into the lions' den.

**--**

**End.**

**Yeah, I know this chapter kind of sucked, but to write a date when you yourself have never been on one is hard. Besides, what kind of things would dating people do in Hogsmeade?**

**Well whatever.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
